A method using the Global Positioning System (GPS) is available as a method in which a terminal obtains information on the location or the like of the terminal. In the method using the GPS, the terminal receives a modulated signal transmitted by a satellite and performs positioning calculation, thereby estimating the location of the terminal. However, when it is difficult for the terminal to receive a radio wave transmitted by the satellite (for example, when the terminal is located indoors), it is difficult for the terminal to estimate its location.
As a method in which the terminal estimates its location in such a case, there is a method in which the terminal estimates information on its location or the like by using a radio wave transmitted by an access point (AP) of a wireless local area network (LAN), for example, as disclosed in NPL 1.